1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jet propelled watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A small vessel disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-114192 is provided with an internal combustion engine and an intake device configured to supply air to the internal combustion engine in the body. The intake device includes an intake pipe extending upward from a cylinder of the internal combustion engine, an intake chamber covering an upper end of the intake pipe, and an air filter provided continuously from the intake chamber. The air filter includes a filter case having an internal space communicating with an interior of the intake chamber in a horizontal direction and an element unit accommodated in an interior of the filter case for cleaning air.
The element unit includes an element having an annular shape in a plan view and an upper plate and lower plate that sandwich the element from the top and bottom. A first end portion of an air induction pipe opens in a space surrounded by the upper plate, the lower plate, and the element having a tubular shape, and a second end portion of the air induction pipe opens under the filter case.
Air is cleaned by flowing in the space surrounded by the upper plate, the lower plate, and the element via the air induction pipe and passing through the element. The air having passed through the element moves from the interior of the filter case to the interior of the intake chamber, and is supplied to the cylinder from the intake pipe in the intake chamber.
When the intake chamber and filter case described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-114192 are configured as a single air intake box, an internal space of the air intake box is divided into an upstream space surrounded by the element which is disposed between the upper plate and lower plate and oriented in the vertical direction, and a downstream space where air having passed through the element exists. Thus, when water flows into the upstream space, the water is likely to run down under the element to reach the downstream space, and it is possible for the water to enter into the cylinder.